


In Progress

by romanticalgirl



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8-4-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8-4-07

Johnny glanced at Reed then at the door then at the thing in Reed's hand. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"It's a cell phone."

"Yeah. One you did stuff to. Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yes." Reed glared at Johnny for a brief moment - he had the glares timed to the second so that they didn't actually interfere with his work - then turned back to the device. "I'll show you in just a moment."

The door opened at that precise second and Johnny looked up and started to look back down at the device then stopped, his eyes instead traveling over the girl currently in the doorway. "Hot damn. I haven't seen science look that hot since I was in Mrs. Finkle's biology class wtih Amanda Stevenson."


End file.
